EP 0 570 402 A1 discloses a method for generating a sequence of encoded data bits for a remote keyless system.
WO 201511149 910 A1 discloses a method for storing a transmission in a motor vehicle, comprising the steps of generation of a temporary digital key, transmission of the digital key to a control device of the motor vehicle using a communication device in the motor vehicle and storage of the key in the control device.
US 2015/0324744 A1 discloses a system for delivering shipping items in vehicles which includes a first communication module establishing a communication link to a communication terminal of a delivery person, the communication terminal receiving authorization data via a communication network; a first identification routine unambiguously identifying a delivery person; a second communication module establishing, via a wireless communication network, a communication link to a communication device of a control unit of the access arrangement on a vehicle; a second identification routine for unambiguously identifying the system by the access arrangement; a third communication module for receiving update request data from the driver; and an update routine for updating authorization data in a memory of the system, Upon updating authorization data, information is wirelessly transmitted relating to the successful delivery and the content of the delivery to the access arrangement. The driver assistance system displays an alert message about the delivery.